


The Storm has Come

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Helix
Genre: Angry wolves, Gen, Mentioned canonical death, Mentions of Sergio x Anana, Post Day 12, Sergio/ Anana not really couple but can be seen in remnants, wolf shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is dead, they don't know it yet, the wolf will be angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is 'loosely' based off of the lovely Hornswaggler's fic Storm's Blowing in, and The Storm Around Us by the wonderful TheLannisterBastard. Some of the wording and stuff is borrowed from them.  
> Also, this first one is about my OC, I am writing another off of this with Alana as the main, and then I'll try one focusing on Sergio/Anana, some drabbles, and my two AUs.

The base was in near ruins round them, the smoke was clearing, and there was a ringing in the ears of the she wolf known as ‘Moonshadow’, or Jessana. The white furred she wolf shook herself, more gray dusting her fur then was usual courtesy of the explosion. She flicked her ears up as she moved with Anana, noting the small score of wounds on her adoptive sister. She saw Sergio at about the same time as Anana did, and tried to yip a warning to the man but was not in time.  
Jessana ducked her head a bit herself as Anana swung, hearing Sergio’s “The hell…” as he managed to duck, barely. She also heard Anana’s angered “You left…” being hissed, then “All of that, everything you did to keep those people living and then you just up and vanish without even a word. What the hell gave you the idea you could do that?” They moved over a tad for others to get by. Sergio said “You seemed to be handling everything fine. I had to come back here, to…to help clean up the mess I helped to create.” When Anana rolled her eyes and next spoke, Jessana could see she was more annoyed now then angry. “And you thought I wouldn’t want to know? This mess is in my backyard, is it not? I have to keep my village safe, last I checked it was my job...You think I wouldn’t follow if you just took off?” Jessana tilted her head a bit as he said “I didn’t want you to.” Something was up, he was being too careful and Anana seemed to have noticed too. “I got everyone as safe as possible, but coming back here…Well, you saw, it was dangerous. Hell if I was gonna drag someone else into it.”

  
Anana knew, Jessana could tell by a look, and Jessana knew too: Toluk. “You mean you’re dangerous, right? Is that how Toluk put it? I know my brother. I knew he would try to get to you. I just didn’t think it’d work.” Both the she wolf and Anana saw his face take on the scowl so characteristic of it, as Sergio said “He didn’t…that’s not why I left.” Then why, the wolf wondered. When Anana took a step forward, the she wolf did as well. “Isn’t it? Contrary to your beliefs, you aren’t difficult to figure out, Sergio.” True enough, as far as that went. “The only reason you’d risk returning here, is if the alternative was more threatening. I doubt you’re intimidated by Toluk, if your first introduction is anything to go by. What’s left, why?”

  
The she wolf and Anana both realized at the same time, _her_. Sergio stared at the wall, then forced it back to Anana. Anana reached out and laid a hand on his arm, Jessana seeing her tiny smile. The she wolf’s ears flicked as she heard “Life’s dangerous, be pretty stupid not to realize.” Her voice was coming out almost a whisper now. “Doesn’t mean we should run from every perceived threat, harm and hurt, does it? You don’t seem the type to run away.” When Sergio said “ I’m pretty damn good at it, though.” Jessana knew Anana was seeing the same thing she was, memories resurfacing. She shook her head a bit, then followed his gaze and sensed Anana had too…

  
That son of a beep had taken Miksa, she’d been told the story first by Jayda then Anana, and finally Alana whom had been there. And there the man was at the end of the hall headed towards them. “I have to have a word with that bastard before he slips away again. You” the she wolf watched Anana poke Sergio in the chest “Would do well to stay here. I’m not finished with you yet.” Jessana automatically went to follow suit when Anana turned to go speak to Hatake. She tilted her head a bit as Sergio said “Anana, wait.” And his arm hovering halfway to her as though he’d thought better of trying to catch hold of her. “You shouldn’t…he can wait.” The she wolf snorted and shook herself, seeing Anana’s frustration as the woman threw her arms up. “He’s the reason for it all, or at least its happening HERE. It might be crap, the jurisdiction here, but like hell is he walking away from this scott free. I can count off at least three different charges right now.” The she wolf had to agree.

  
Jessana could hear the more firmness when next he spoke. “He can wait. I know he was responsible for your brother, but…” Both the she wolf and Anana flicked their gazes to the older man. “No way in hell is he getting away with it. Though with the whole nature versus nurture, I suppose I see how it’s a good argument. Those two are definitely more alike then one would think.” Toluk was helping the villagers move, but where was Miksa? “Where is Miksa anyhow?” Jessana looked up as Anana asked. “He said he was coming back to the base to help and I just figured it was a big base, but…” Something about the look on his face frightened them. There was something else, he was hiding it. “Sergio, where’s Miksa?”

  
In the moment of silence that followed, Jessana swore a penny dropping could be heard and her heart sank a bit. Then Sergio shook his head near imperceptibly with a look, and the she wolf felt her belly drop to her paws, seeing the fear in Anana’s face. No, it wasn’t true, there was no way. He would come back, he was coming back, he had to be… Even so, she knew to the core of her being he was gone. The she wolf jerked to see Anana lunge, as Hatake shifted to his feet, and then watched Sergio cage Anana in his arms before she could get to her gun or even take another step. “I’m going to kill him. I’m going to kill that Son of a bitch.” Anana said, and Jessana rumbled a growl then shot a glance to Sergio as he spoke again. “It wasn’t him. It wasn’t him, the guy is dead. We made sure he was.” That helped nothing, it wouldn’t revive Miksa. As Anana’s “It was his _fault_ , he took Miksa from us! Miksa’d be fine if he hadn’t, we all would. I- We just got him back, _damn you_!” and Sergio’s attempts to stop her, sway her, and his apology became background noise, Jessana focused on Hatake.

  
She still heard Anana’s “We just got him back. We finally had our _family_ back, why’d he have to-” and then it petered off. But the she wolf was entirely focused on Hatake. Letting out another low growl, she dropped into a low crouch and crept forward towards the man. She froze, nearly flinching, when she heard Sergio say “Hey girl. Here, come here. As much as the guy deserves it, Anana needs you more.” Jessana cast a glance back over her shoulder and saw that Anana had sank down a bit and Sergio was supporting her against him. The she wolf saw his nod, and she turned round and came to them, shoving herself up against Anana and curling round a bit. When she felt the slender hand press into her fur and stroke, she let out a bit of a sigh and a tiny hum, knowing the hand was Anana’s.

  
When the woman had finally calmed down enough, Sergio loosened up his arms hold and pushed at Jessana to get her to move. The she wolf grumbled a bit, but pushed away and stood up fully. She went back to her human form and looked round, wondering what they would do now. The nineteen year old brushed fingers through her red hair and looked at Anana, a little tired but not too worse for wear. And then she remembered Alana, and it seemed to all come crashing back down. She said “Anana…” and the woman looked at the girl and said “Alana…”


	2. Oncoming, Incoming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Older cousin Alana is due to arrive at the base to catch up, but Miksa will not be there. How will she take his death? Well, probably better then Anana, at least forgiving Hatake wise.

The young woman shook out her chocolate and black tipped locks, and glanced round herself a moment. She hummed and smiled, just days before Jayda herself had stopped by to give Alana word. Yes, twin had found twin again. She was so happy, Miksa had been found! Now, she was headed on her way for the base where, she’d received word, they were all joining up at. She was excited she’d be able to see her old friend and once playmate again. Alana actually had not thought she’d see Miksa again, nor that the years would pass so fast even when they seemed to go slow at the first. Now, she was just eager to get to the base, and she urged her lead dog Selah on.

Truth be told, the young woman was a little nervous about seeing him after all these years, and knew he must be too. They must have told him, reminded him of her. They’d changed in the many years apart and that’s what made her most nervous. Alana got to wondering what Miksa now looked like, how handsome he must be, and she got a pleasantly warm feeling from that. She shook herself mentally and urged Selah and the team on. Smiling slightly to herself, it came almost as a relief when the base was in sight. The woman sometimes a chocolate and black wolf (Miksa didn’t know that, better he not know just yet) stopped off the sled, made the dogs wait, and headed on in to the base.

Alana could not begin to say what she was thinking of the base, but it was far from her expectations. It amazed her to say the least, and she almost had to admit to liking it. Turning down another corridor, Alana smiled to see that they were there. But something in their expressions made her stop dead. “Guys?” she said softly, with the tilt of her head. Quizzically, she watched them a moment before speaking again. “Guys, what’s the matter?” They all looked at each other, no one seemed to want to answer her. With an exasperated sigh, the young woman near-growled “Guys, tell me what’s going on! _Please_!”

Anana looked first to Jessana and Jessia, whom had appeared at her sister’s side and was watching her older cousin, then to Sergio whom seemed just as lost on what to say or do. Anana made a soft sound, swallowing against nerves and those last lingering bits of sadness. Glancing at the oldest of her adopted family members there, Alana, the Inuit woman got out “Miksa, he’s…um, he’s well…” Anana almost lost the will to tell her but managed to go on, voice lower however. “He’s gone, Alana. Miksa’s no longer with us, he’s…” She paused there a moment, and Alana caught on. “Dead. Miksa is…dead?” Alana finished, choking all that out. When Anana lowered her gaze and nodded, Alana let out an almost inhuman howl, and looked like she’d collapse right then and there.

Sergio took Anana gently by the arm and pulled her towards him, not really holding her but keeping a light touch on her waist. “The guy who did it is dead, so don’t go blaming anyone else.” It wasn’t clear to Alana whom said those words, as everything sounded faraway, but she heard them spoken. The wolf woman lifted her head to look at them, then detected a flash of movement from the corner of her eye as Hatake shifted his weight again. It would be so easy to blame him, she knew, but the time for that had long passed and, unlike Anana, she found she actually could forgive him right off even knowing what he had done. Not really thinking what she was doing, just seeing he seemed to need it, the wolf woman went and gave Hatake a hug, only lingering with the small gesture a few seconds. Even so, the man seemed to perk up a tiny bit. A tiny flash of a smile and then it was gone as she backed up.

Alana looked over to Sergio and Anana, seeing they seemed to be wrapped up in each other. She made a small noise, and the both of them looked up and over at the younger woman. Anana held out her arms, Sergio still having a hand at her waist, and Alana walked into them, happy that Anana had found someone to love and telling them both so. Sergio said “Thank you.” and Anana, well, she laughed a little and hugged the younger woman just a tad tighter. Alana had to smile at that, and she nuzzled a little closer to her adoptive older sister.

After awhile, the women broke apart, Alana gave Sergio a rather small hug and backed up again. Anana almost regretfully said “Miksa still loved you, I’m sure of it. If only he could see you now, how you’ve grown.” Alana nodded at this, then said “What will we tell Toluk and Jayda?” Anana softly said “I don’t know. That’s going to be harder even then telling you, Miksa being his twin and all…” And again, they wondered how to handle this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Second chapter, don't know if I'd call it a chapter it was just from Alana's point of view, but was put in here to keep more space for other fics in the archive.  
> Should I keep going, add more chapters to this, or leave it just at two?  
> And also, if anyone could answer this, would it be weird to have a one shot with a ghost Miksa?


	3. Storm Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the reaction of Toluk and Jayda to learning that Miksa has died, after they arrive to the Arctic Biosystems base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still goin strong, no idea how I am still here

Toluk looked at Jayda, sometimes a golden-yellow and white she-wolf, and his eyes softened with his smile. He found it so much easier being round her. Jayda looked up at him and gave her own smile, likewise she found it easy being round him too. The both of them seemed pretty happy, and waved the last of the villagers off before turning to their sled. The dogs hitched there barked, ready to get underway. Jayda had to laugh a little bit at the team, as she got on the sled and Toluk on the back. They planned to head up to the base, to meet with the others.

The dogs, always so eager to be allowed to run, barked and perked their ears at the commands from Toluk as they lunged into the snow, running at a fast pace which they were quite used to doing by now. The six dogs were called Toksa, Jaylin and Anka, Yosef and Meegwun, and Polaroid. They were brown tan and white, two black and white, and three red and white in color. Toluk continued to call commands to them, snow flying up from under the runners. Jayda settled back against the back of the ride-on area of the sled. She felt a flood of emotions wash over her at the thought of getting to see her sister, Alana, and of seeing Miksa again. Toluk already knew her excitement, she'd talked of it for three days straight, almost non stop. She had worn him out just listening to her speak of it, he laughed to remember.

Now, as the dogs ran on tirelessly towards the base at the slightest indication from Toluk, he and Jayda got to wondering again how Miksa might react to seeing the both of them again after such a long time. Jayda thought he'd likely not recognize her, considering, but he'd definitely recognize his brother seeing as how much they'd resembled each the other way back when. And Toluk, Toluk could only wonder how his twin had grown up, so far from home and all those whom had loved him. They both broke from these thoughts as the base came into view. Jayda swallowed a little as she found herself growing nervous again. She looked and Toluk and saw his smile, and this gave her courage. Jayda hummed softly as she nodded at the older and got up off the sled to stretch. Toluk nodded back to her then squared his shoulders as he walked up to the door to the base and led Jayda in.

The first thing Jayda noticed was how eerily quiet this place was. Second, she sensed something was not quite right round here. And this did not sit well with her. The two soon reached where their little family was. And immediately Jayda knew what was weird. "Where is Miksa?" she and Toluk said at the same time. ... After all was said and done, Jayda held her arms open to Alana whom threw herself into them, and Toluk spent himself raging. Soon thereafter, Toluk gathered Jayda into his arns abd rocked with her. The other wolf girls gathered round. As Anana watched, she shivered as she felt a chill...


End file.
